Arla Cogan
Arla Cogan (aka The Bolt-Gun Killer), was the wife of James Cogan and a resident of Nederland, Colorado. She was the main antagonist of season 3. Background Arla married James Cogan in early 1983."Magic Hour: Part 1" Soon after their marriage the Cogans left Nederland, Colorado and traveled to Haven, Maine in search of James' biological mother, Sarah Vernon. In Vernon's stead they found Lucy Ripley, who had just discovered that she had to leave Haven with the Hunter Meteor Storm."Thanks For The Memories" Ripley and her son worked together on Troubled cases and the two grew quite close."Real Estate" But less than two weeks later, Arla lost her new husband when James was killed at Edgewater Beach by Dave Teagues while possessed by Croatoan. When James died, a mysterious amnesia fell over Haven and nobody seemed to remember the events of the day or even James Cogan's name. After that point, James was known to Haven only as The Colorado Kid. It is unknown if Arla was affected by this amnesia, as she still remembered her husband."The Hand You're Dealt" James' death triggered Arla's Trouble and strips of her skin fell off, until she was completely skinless, a "raw, oozing thing". She killed a young woman and used the Teagues' fishing shack to skin her, something she said she did on pure instinct. According to Cogan, Ripley, who had brought James into The Barn promised to bring her too, but reneged and left her in Haven when she discovered that Cogan had killed."Reunion" Ripley left in the Barn with the Hunter and Cogan went to The Guard demanding that they bring the Barn back."Burned" After the Troubles were gone, Cogan presumably lived as the woman who's skin she stole. Arla Cogan was never seen again, and official reports said that she committed suicide. The Bolt-Gun Killer When the Troubles returned, Cogan's trouble reactivated. She used her ability as a skinwalker to get close to Lucy Ripley's new identity (as Audrey Parker) and find out where her husband was."301" She also started killing women with features similar to her own, creating a custom skin so that she would look like her original self for James. Cogan found an old factory that had shut-down. She got the power turned back on and used the factory as a base of operation, storing and sewing skins."Double Jeopardy" Cogan attacked Audrey Parker in her apartment, tasering her and staging a struggle. She left behind a whistle necklace she had stolen from Duke Crocker in order to trick Nathan Wuornos into attacking Crocker. She brought Parker to the Altair Bay Inn, and held her in the basement, interrogating her about the Colorado Kid. When her interrogation of Parker didn't get anywhere, Cogan killed Roslyn Toomey, owner of the Altair Bay Inn and wore her skin, pretending to be another victim of the kidnapper. Cogan alternated between interrogating Parker about the Colorado Kid as the kidnapper and commiserating with her as Toomey. As Toomey she gave Parker information about the Colorado Kid, mentioning that he had stayed at the Inn in 1983, possibly hoping to trigger a memory. Cogan burned Toomey's body to hide that she'd skinned her. Parker escaped Cogan and helped Wuornos and Crocker deal with Wesley Toomey, whose Trouble was triggered by his mother's kidnapping. The next day Parker exhumed the Colorado Kid's grave, trying to confirm whether the information she'd gotten from her abductor about him not being dead was accurate. Parker found the grave filled with bricks, missing a corpse and a message she had left for herself when she was Lucy Ripley: "Find him before The Hunter." Cogan spied on the exhumation, watching from a nearby building with binoculars. Cogan then killed PFC Grady Moore, a member of The Guard. She wore his skin when she murdered two women and cut off their body parts for her skin suit. She attacked one woman in front of an ATM, making sure that Moore's tattoo was seen by the security cameras. Cogan's signature method of killing, a bolt-gun, used to kill quickly while leaving the skin intact, got her the name "The Bolt-Gun Killer"."Stay" Cogan broke into the Haven Herald and took items from a locked box in the back room. Cogan also took and copied a key to the Teagues' fishing shack, which she had used 27 years ago to skin her first kill. As Grady, Cogan murdered visiting Detective Tommy Bowen and took his skin. As Bowen she took a job offer that Chief Wuornos had made to him, securing a position working closely with Wuornos and Parker."The Farmer" Vince and Dave Teagues attempted to blackmail Bowen into giving them information about a case, but Cogan used her knowledge of the Teagues and their finances in order to get them to back off."Over My Head" Cogan got an opportunity to work with Parker and Wuornos when she was trapped with them in the Holloway house. When Parker attempted to trigger her memories from her time as Lucy Ripley, Cogan assisted her. The memories that Parker recovered not only helped free them from the Holloway house but helped her identify the Colorado Kid as James Cogan. Parker traveled to Colorado to try and find Cogan's relatives, leaving Cogan-as-Bowen to partner with Wuornos. When Wuornos and Bowen shared a car, Wuornos saw the saved addresses and realized that Bowen had been at Kitchener Mill, where Grady Moore had last been seen. Suspicious, he pressed and found Cogan's bolt-gun in the trunk of the car. Wuornos confronted Cogan-as-Bowen and Cogan shot and killed him, then shot after Noelle, a Troubled girl who witnessed the murder."Magic Hour: Part 1" Before Cogan could finish Noelle off, Parker and Duke Crocker arrived on the scene, having just returned from Colorado. Cogan-as-Bowen told Parker and Crocker that Noelle had killed Wuornos and had managed to shoot at Noelle, mortally wounding her. Parker pursued Moira, hoping that Noelle's sister would have the same resurrection Trouble she did and that she'd be able to save Wuornos. Moira had seen Cogan-as-Bowen kill Wuornos and told Parker. Parker warned Crocker that Bowen was the Bolt-Gun Killer and asked him to watch him until Wuornos was resurrected but Crocker tipped his hand and Crocker and Cogan-as-Bowen got into a fight. Crocker got Cogan's blood on his hand and it activated his Trouble, letting him know that s/he was Troubled. Before Cogan-as-Bowen could kill Crocker, Jordan McKee arrived and used her Trouble on Bowen."Magic Hour: Part 2" Cogan-as-Bowen barely managed to escape and left for the Teagues fishing shack. There she found the Teagues, who had discovered that their fishing shack key had been copied, poking around. She tied them up and physically interrogated them for hours about the Colorado Kid and the Barn. She was still interrogating them when Parker and the resurrected Wuornos arrived at the fishing shack the next morning. Cogan-as-Bowen escaped on a motorboat, but after Parker and Wuornos tried to disable the boat by shooting at it, the boat exploded. Somehow Cogan escaped the burning boat unseen. Shortly after this, Cogan murdered Claire Callahan, an HPD psychiatrist and Parker's close friend. Callahan had taken extensive notes on her sessions with Parker and Cogan used this to help her pass as Callahan for Parker's identity test. Cogan was wearing Callahan's skin when Parker and Wuornos discovered her abandoned factory that she used to store her skins. Cogan's cover as Callahan was blown a few days later when she was working with Parker on the Bolt-Gun Killer case. Cogan-as-Callahan accidentally said too much and used her personal catchphrase "Hush", blowing her cover. Cogan knocked Parker out and escaped."Last Goodbyes" The Hunter Meteor Storm The day before the Hunter Meteor Storm Cogan changed into the special patchwork skin she had made to look like her old self and visited Duke Crocker to try and convince him that Parker had to go into the Barn. She then got held up at gunpoint by the Teagues, who tied her up and questioned her just as she had done to them only a week earlier. She explained that she wanted to be there when Parker found the Barn, and she told Vince that there was another way to end the Troubles, one that he already knew. When Dave heard this he knocked Vince out and agreed to free Cogan if she told him what this other way was. Cogan spent the rest of the day shadowing Parker to make sure that she went to the Barn. When Parker was almost killed by Robert Taylor, the Troubled person she was trying to help, Cogan shot him and fled, saving Parker's life. That evening, as the Hunter Meteor Storm started, Cogan waited for Parker at her apartment above The Grey Gull. When she got home, Cogan held her at gunpoint and told her what had happened when James had died; how Lucy Ripley had taken him to the Barn, how she had promised to take Arla, how her Trouble had activated and how Ripley left her behind. Cogan told Parker that there was another way to end the Troubles, and end them permanently and that she would tell her how once Parker brought her to the Barn and her husband. At gunpoint, Parker stole the motorboat that Crocker kept at The Grey Gull and took Cogan to Kick'em Jenny Neck, the place that the Barn had come for the real Audrey Parker. At Kick'em Jenny Neck, Agent Howard, told Cogan that he had left James at Haven Joe's Bakery and gave her a cell phone to call him. She left Parker with Howard, and went to find her husband. Cogan was briefly reunited with her husband and she told him that his mother had been the one to kill him. James began to get very sick, rapidly fading away and Crocker used this, calling her and offering to bring her and James to the Barn so that he could be healed again. At the Barn, Crocker turned on Cogan and held her at gunpoint while James, Parker and Nathan Wuornos entered the Barn. Inside the Barn, James refused to speak to his parents until he saw his wife, so Parker left the Barn and brought her inside. Cogan was unaware that Troubles didn't work inside the Barn, and that when she entered, her skin would show the signs of being sown together. Heartbroken and disgusted, James spurned Arla and in a murderous rage, she attempted to kill Parker. James stepped in to protect his mother and Arla's knife found him instead. Blaming Parker for losing her husband yet again, Arla again attempted to stab her mother-in-law but lost after a brief struggle that led to her death. Wuornos picked up Arla's dead body and placed her outside the Barn so that the regenerative energy of the Barn would not bring her back to life as it had James. When Wuornos shot Howard and the Barn imploded, Arla's body was sucked inside. Her fate, and the fate of her husband are unknown, but they are presumed dead. Appearances * "301" (as Roslyn Toomey and Male Voice) * "The Farmer" (as Tommy Bowen) * "Over My Head" (as Tommy Bowen) * "Double Jeopardy" (as Tommy Bowen) * "Real Estate" (as Tommy Bowen) * "Magic Hour: Part 1" (as Tommy Bowen) * "Magic Hour: Part 2" (as Tommy Bowen) * "Burned" * "Last Goodbyes" (as Claire Callahan) * "Reunion" (as Claire Callahan, and in patchwork skin) * "Thanks For The Memories" (in patchwork skin) Notes *From "301" to "Last Goodbyes", Arla appeared in the skins of other people until she made her first appearance in her patchwork skin in "Reunion". *As her fate is unknown, it is entirely possible that the Barn did revive her only to drop her into The Void. As James was seemingly reincarnated as Paige's baby, it might be that Arla is stuck alone in The Void, left to contemplate her actions until she dies. However, if she is still alive, it is unlikely that she ran into William, as he probably would have made mention of her to Nathan References Category:Troubled Category:Deceased Category:Cogan family Category:Haven residents Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Character pages Category:Characters - minor